


You Are My Mission

by BammBamm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Angst, Assassination, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt No Comfort, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: Post CA:TWS, The Asset finds his way back to Hydra where he's reprogrammed and sent on a very important mission.Written for the MCU Kink Bingo
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	You Are My Mission

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!!!! It does exactly what it says on the tin. 
> 
> This is in response to a prompt for the MCU Kink Bingo. I will even list the name of the prompt a little lower for reasons. This may or may not qualify for actual HTP, but I would rather go heavy on the tags than the other way around.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> That said, welcome to our dark tale.  
> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo, tag N1: Date Rape Drug

The movement in his fingers was the first thing to return.

The Asset waited in his chair, cataloguing every new twitch and sound in the target as he slowly returned to consciousness. The blond man’s breathing had changed a few minutes back. He would likely regain most of his senses soon. Everything the Asset did from here on out, the target would likely remember as the drugs left his body.

A croak fell past the blond man’s chapped lips as his head moved against the pillow. The Asset licked his lips in sympathy, the sensation strange but familiar. He stood to check his tools on the dresser. It wasn’t a good idea to turn his back on the man sprawled on the motel bed, but he still had time before all his functions returned.

The Asset’s knives were where he had left them on the dresser. He lifted the Gerber, the black contrasting against the silver of his fingers. His left hand didn’t feel much, but the weight of it sent a feeling of warmth through his veins. The man on the bed was an important target and he wanted to be ready for this.

“…Buck?…”

There it was. The word singed up the back of the Asset’s neck, and he breathed through his nose in a steady count as he turned to face his target.

“Wha… what happened? Where are w—” the words petered out, barely reaching across the room. The Asset watched as the blond man’s eyes fixed on the blade in his hand. His body lay still on the bed, still unable to push himself up to sit. The dark of his eyes worked to adjust to the room. The target’s reflexes were likely still impaired, but drugged or not, the Asset knew better than to underestimate the survival instinct.

“You sent me a message, I met you at the bar, and… did you put something in my drink?”

It was almost painful waiting for him to piece it all together. According to Hydra, this man was a high level operative who would be tough to catch. But the way he looked at the Asset, as if he just couldn’t believe he would hurt him… It made the mission… confusing. But the instructions were simple.

_I want that blued eyed pretty boy to see your face, do you understand me? Then, and only then, are you to eliminate your target. Make sure he knows it was you before he goes. I want this to feel personal._

Rumlow’s instructions were always laced with emotion that the Asset found confusing. He preferred to receive instruction from Pierce. His commands were always clear and direct. But they say Pierce didn’t survive the last operation. So now the Asset must receive his instruction from Rumlow. And somehow, the man on the bed had something to do with all of it.

The longer the blond man stared at his face, the more red his face seemed to get. Interesting. They had mentioned the target might have an attachment to the Asset’s appearance. People had a variety of reactions when they came face to face with the Asset. Fear was most common, then anger. But the blond man was different.

They had prepared the Asset for hostility, but the intense emotion the target showed him when they met in the crowded bar was so overwhelming, it made it difficult for him to focus. The tranquilizer in his drink wasn’t a part of the plan, but it was all the Asset could do to get the man to stop looking at him with such… longing.It made it difficult to focus.

And he kept calling him that name. Bucky.

The Asset wasn’t sure who Bucky was supposed to be, but ‘Bucky’ sure did make the blond man act stupid, too trusting. He could have completed the mission then and there, but something about leaving the body in the corner of a noisy bar didn’t seem… right. Besides, he told himself, the two of them in a room alone would be more intimate, as per Rumlow’s request.

The drugs worked well. The Asset didn’t feel the need to restrain him to the bed. He considered removing the target’s clothing. He knew Rumlow would like the thought of him using the man’s body, but the Asset didn’t see the tactical advantage of using such methods at this point.

The Asset walked over to the bed, knocking the blond man’s leg as he knelt onto the mattress. He must have sensed the threat. But the man on the bed didn’t fight or try to stop whatever was about to happen to him, not with his body, anyway.

“Bucky… you don’t have to do this. I’m your friend,” the man began to plead, his voice laced with the expected fear and something else that nagged at the back of the Asset’s mind.

“And you are my mission,” he answered as he straddled his weight atop the man. He could feel the muscles below him tense and twitch, his body ready to fight. But he didn’t fight. Something about this face made the strong blond man turn into a little boy who was too weak to fight back.

In a flash, the muscular man below him was replaced with a small, scrawny youth with blue eyes that seemed too big for his head.The Asset shook his head sharply to clear the image and saw the large man below him once again.

Whatever or whoever this target was, he made the pain in the Asset’s head more pronounced the longer he was around him. He made a note to ask for a recalibration once he returned to headquarters.

“Bucky?” the man asked, the sound soft in a way that pulled against something hard in the back of the Asset’s mind.

He didn’t know what this man had done or why Hydra wanted him gone, but at this point the Asset knew it was better off this way. Whoever this ‘Bucky’ was, they made the blond man soft and sentimental. And eventually, the world will always kill the soft and sentimental.

“My name’s not Bucky,” the Asset said as he brought down the blade and completed his mission.


End file.
